


Take My Breath Away

by namelessophie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Divorce, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessophie/pseuds/namelessophie
Summary: “I think we should get a divorce.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Take My Breath Away

“I think we should get a divorce.” 

For the second time in his entire life, Kon had succeeded in taking Tim’s breath away—the first time being the day he proposed. Tim didn’t know how to respond, or what to even do besides stare at his husband’s tired eyes that wouldn’t meet his. After what felt like a millennia, Tim finally let out a heavy sigh before closing the case file that he was just looking through. He opened his mouth, before instantly closing it again—still not being able to gathered the right words. For a split second, Kon’s eyes shifted back to Tim before he raised his hand up to rub again his eyes—exhaustion hitting him like a truck. 

“We’ve been drifting Tim” Tim flinched after hearing his name being uttered out with so much sadness and desperation, “I’m beginning to think that I shouldn’t have proposed in the first place, and I wouldn’t have if I knew I was going to lose my best friend in all the madness.” Kon’s voice dwindled down into a soft whisper by the end of it, truly believing that he actually lost one of the most important people to him. 

“I..you,” Tim swallowed, still trying to figure out what to say, what he could possibly do to make Kon stay. He opened his mouth hoping that maybe the words would just flow out of him, but nothing came out. 

Another minute passed before Kon snorted, realizing that Tim wasn’t going to respond at all. “I saw Cassie again last month, we’ve been catching up. We got coffee a few times, and I went back to her place last week.” Without a word, Tim just continued staring at the man standing in the doorway. For the third time in his entire life that very man has managed to take Tim’s breath away, and it hasn’t even been half an hour since his last successful attempt. “Nothing happened while I was there, she just made some really bad mac and cheese and talked.”

“Just talked?”

“Just talked.”

Then for a second, just a split second, Tim was able to relax as his body was filled with absolute and complete relief. Kon and Cassie had dated for years before Tim had even realized his feelings for Kon, and she was the one who broke things off between the two. He wasn’t surprised to know the Kon would go back to her, she was absolutely breath-taking and everything that Tim was not after all. 

“For a moment though, a short moment while I was there I wished that we didn’t just talked. I started to remember why it hurt so much when she left, I started to feel the butterflies that I only thought you could make me feel.” Kon pushed himself off the door frame, and straightened out his shirt before looking Tim dead in the eyes once more before continuing, “I think everyone was right, maybe we did just rush into this relationship—this marriage—when we should have waited. Maybe, they were right when they said that I was just rebounding after my break up with Cassie..” 

Tim squeezed his eyes shut, losing his breath for the fourth time in his entire life, bracing himself for what he knew was coming next. “I laid out the divorce papers on the kitchen table, you’ll just have to sign it to make it official. Until the divorce is finalized, I think it’ll be best if I just stayed somewhere else. I’m sorry, Tim.”

Tim couldn’t respond, had no idea how to despite already expecting those words to be uttered from Kon’s lips the moment the man started the conversation. Tim’s mind was still buzzing with all the new information that was just chucked at him—for a minute he had just wished that Kon would just sucker-punched him instead. At least being punched by the clone of the word’s strongest man would’ve hurt a lot less than this. Heck, being throat-punched by Superman himself would’ve hurt a lot less than this. Tim would’ve given anything and everything for this to all be a nightmare, would’ve given anything for this to be a villain manipulating his mind and that Kon was really not proposing to leave right now. 

It was true that the past several weeks, maybe months—Tim really couldn’t remember anymore—Tim has been occupied with his case files and would routinely choose them over going back to bed with Kon. He truly couldn’t recall the last time he got a good night’s sleep in his bed with those warm arms engulfing him. It was just that every time he had a lead, it would lead to more questions that needed answers and Bruce was not the man that Tim could ever disappoint, especially now that Tim no longer lived in the mansion—he was just expected to work so much harder to keep up with everyone else. Which on its own would not be so hard to cope with in a marriage if Kon himself hadn’t been equally as busy with his life as Superboy. 

Most days started out with Kon making another pot of coffee after leaving two mugs in Tim’s study for him before getting dressed and leaving to fly out to Metropolis to meet up with the others. All the while Tim never even raising his head to acknowledge the clone, most of the time Tim doesn’t even notice the Kon was even there. Some days Kon would try to pry Tim away from his cases to get some sleep, or even just to go on a night out with him, but he has yet to have on success in his pocket. 

Tim wasn’t completely absent-minded, he saw how all those rejections slowly wore away at Kon, could see just how heavy Kon’s eyebags have gotten since their wedding. Deep down Tim knew that one day Kon was going to crack. He just was expecting Kon to yell and scream and to heave Tim up and chucked him down onto the bed and tied him down so there was no way the former robin could escape. Never in a million years was Tim expecting Kon to just give up, to just let Tim go without so much of a fight. Maybe that’s why when Kon turned around and left the study, Tim didn’t try to stop him. He didn’t even get up when he heard Kon closed the door to the apartment. Tim knew that Kon wasn’t happy anymore, and he darn well knew that he wasn’t going to keep Kon from being happy, but that still didn’t mean that Tim didn’t wish that he was—that Kon was still here in his arms. So for the first time since their wedding day, Tim cried and this time it wasn’t happy tears.


End file.
